My Black Panther
by CemeBlack
Summary: Shoulder-length wavy black hair and bright amber eyes, Her stage name is Black Panther. Her family was eaten by demon's, Joker found her unconscious near a town that was destroyed. She wants to protect the circus and everyone in it from 'him' but how did she escaped the demon who was after her soul? can Sebastain and Ciel truly be her saviours or are they doomed like the others?
1. INTRODUCTION

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Butler Characters they belong to Toboso, Yana

**Author Note**: This is my first Black Butler Fanfic that I'm posting - I began writing this story a while back when I was in a Black Butler Phase.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

"_You belong to me Gabriela..." The man said as he held her back against his chest, he would allow no one to have her; he'll destroy anyone who dares touch her. She looked at the dead bodies of the kind townspeople who had helped her, tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_You killed these innocent people because they were kind to me..." She clenched her fist and turned to face the demon who had destroyed her whole life "First you destroyed my family now them why? Tell me you bastard." She said fiercely_

_The demon laughed and lifted her chin up._

"_You ask me why? Isn't it obvious because they showed interest in you...your family refused to let me have you so I had to take you by force." He grinned as he drew nearer to her. "No matter where you ran to; or who shows kindness to you I shall kill them all until you become fully mine." He allowed his hand to slip along her waist making her tremble, then he leaned on her shoulder._

"_Become mine now Gabriela, and I shall make your wishes come true." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck. "Allow only me to be yours."_

"_Let me go." She said and pushed him away he licked his lips and laughed at her fury bright amber eyes._

"_Yes, I expect nothing else from you – your fury is what makes your soul burn, it makes your soul ever more desirable" He paused as she touched her neck. "I shall leave you now Gabriela but mock my words" His eyes become red "I shall have you one day when your soul is completely ready" He bowed and turned away from her "Until then you should avoid those annoying kind people; I shall enjoy ripping them apart in front of you one by one watching your fury grow is what makes me want you more." He finished and disappeared. Gabriela's knees trembled and tears rolled down her cheek as she fell to the ground unable to hold her strength anymore she hated him with all her heart, he destroyed everyone who was close to her, everyone who was kind to her, her eyes slowly closed and darkness overtook her._

"Black Panther, " A voice called her name making the black shoulder-length haired woman turn around. There at he entrance of the tent; stood a man with long orange spiky hair and blue eyes he had a black teardrop near his eyes; he was the one who had found her unconscious that day so many years ago, she had joined him and the other's in the hope of escaping that place which held memories; every time the man had asked her about her past and what had happen to her family she had avoided his questions.

"Joker, is there something you want?" She asked with a smile, her bright amber eyes pierced him and for a moment he found himself lost in those piercing gaze, he smiled.

"No, I would however like you to meet the two new members." Joker said and she looked at him, then she looked back at the mirror; she wore a off-the-shoulder black leather shirt and black leather pants, the shirt itself ended by her stomach showing her stomach off; it was clothes many would call indecent but to her it was all she knew. She had no time for acting like a woman when she had to help with the circus she had insisted in helping them even though Joker had told her to rest and take it easy; she had always been stubborn but sadness come to her eyes one day she will have to leave them before "He" discovers them and destroy them like he had the townspeople and her family.

"I'll be right there." She said softly and looked at Joker through the mirror. He was the one who had been the kindest towards her, she didn't care about them being different she felt herself among them. She stood up and turned to face Joker.

"Fine, I am ready to meet the two members. I just hope they are as fascinating as Suit." She said with a sweet smile remembering the Shinigami William Spears he had called himself but here in the circus he was known as Suit. She had enjoyed his company yet got annoyed with his perfections.

"That is the spirit Black Panther. I am sure you'll find them fascinating." Joker smiled jokingly and she found herself laughing at him, and fallowed him to meet the new members.


	2. Chapter 1: Demon Butler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Butler Characters they belong to Toboso, Yana

**Author Note**: This is my first Black Butler Fanfic that I'm posting - I began writing this story a while back when I was in a Black Butler Phase. Please let me know if this chapter is too short I'll lenghten it if it is but if it is fine than I'll leave it as it is.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : DEMON BUTLER**

* * *

When Gabriela walked into the big tent with Joker she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the two new members standing in the middle; one was a boy with raven hair and one eye covered while the other was bright blue and a handsome young man standing next to him dressed in a black tailed-coat and a white shirt underneath, he had black nape hair and brown-red eyes, something about him seemed different, she felt that there was more to him than meets the eye. She walked towards them and stopped next to Joker.

"Black – Smile, I'd like you two to meet Black Panther" Joker said with a smile and then he looked at Gabriela. "Black Panther I'd like you to meet the new members, Black" he pointed to the handsome young man "And Smile" he pointed to the boy who didn't seem to like his nickname all that much.

"I am pleased to meet you two; I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do." Gabriela said with a smile and they greeted her too.

"Well, I'm off to talk to Dagger and the rest. Black Panther I'll leave you with Black and Smile." Joker said and then left them alone. However William who had seen Gabriela walk in had other ideas.

"There is no way I am leaving Black Panther with a filth demon." He said making Joker stop by the tent door. William went to stand next to Black Panther; she had been a fascinating woman to talk to and had also been inquiring about him as a Shinigami thought there were things he could not tell her she was persistent.

"You crack me up Suite, fine you can stay with Black Panther but be nice with our new members." Joker said and let the flap drop.

Sebastian and Ciel stood in the middle of the tent greeted to the rest of the circus as disguised as Black and Smile they could move freely and investigate the case about the missing children. They just didn't expect that a Shinigami would be here in the circus too, The black-haired Shinigami watched them and then Gabriela smiled.

"I apologize for Suite's rudeness. I am sure he means well." Gabriela said and then she looked at Sebastian, she felt that uneasy feeling again and for once she had a feeling what William said was true; could it be that Sebastian was a Demon? Yet why would a Demon be here? He seemed somewhat different from those she had met years ago she would find out the truth. She needn't someone she could talk to without having to sound crazy. "Why don't you accompany me Black I can show you around if you'd like?" Gabriela asked politely. Sebastian looked into those Amber eyes and then he looked at Ciel who nodded they needn't enough information as they could gather; and Sebastian could get a bit information from Black Panther he could find out if she knew something about the missing children.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Black Panther." He bowed and she turned around he followed her; William put his stick before Sebastian stopping him.

"Don't you dare try anything Demon." William said and lowered his stick or his Death Scythe. Sebastian smiled at the Shinigami.

"I won't dare..." He said and then walked out living his young master alone with William.


End file.
